Talk:Tessaiga
"tetsu sai kiba" Is it okay to leave this transliteration in? This transliteration uses the "standalone" readings for the three kanji rather than the readings that are meant to be used for this word. This is like reading 日本人 as "Nichi Hon Hito" instead of "Nihonjin", the term for "Japanese person". Of course my opinion might not count as I am not a student of the language (rather, an english-speaking linguist who is still learning to understand the writing system alone), but I think 鉄砕牙 was meant to be read only as "Tessaiga" and never "Tetsu sai kiba". 01:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :"Tetsu sai kiba".....x_x Better named it as Tessaiga. I'm feeling curious that "Tessaiga" used most Chinese-like-pronoun way to describe Inuyasha's sword, but why "Sesshomaru" can't be read as "Sesshogan"? Since "Maru" and "Gan" are having same meaning. I really want to know more their laws of pronouncing kanji. Much tricky, thought... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Tessaiga vs. Tetsusaiga I Am Far From Truly Studied In Japanese And Knew these Were Wrong The correct spelling is "tetsusaiga." It cannot be "Tessaiga," because you cannot write "Tessaiga" in Japanese. Further, "Tessaiga" is complete, and utter gibberish, without any meaning. And, the "Iron" part of the name is TSU, so how TF do you expect to translate it as meaning Iron-Smashing Fang if you remove the only metal part of the name!? Oh, it gets better. It doesn't mean Iron-Smashing Fang. Testusai means a piece of metal you hold in your hand, which can mean "sword" by Japanese linguistics (though this is not an official way to say/write sword, but it is not weird to invent a new way in naming), and "ga" means "moth." And, you know what? The sword happens to be wind/air-based, and moths are a flying creature, so this is the correct translation. Where TF did you people get Iron-Smashing Fang from? Let alone claiming the correct romaji is something impossible to write in Japanese, when romaji is the direct writing of the Japanese in roman characters... Clearly, the people running this site don't know a speck of Japanese, and should try actually looking things up. :If you said "Tetsusaiga" instead of "Tessaiga", it meant we didn't follow the laws of InuYasha: Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden (InuYasha Profiles). Japanese language is very unique and most of the kanjis were borrowed from Chinese language. It's true that "Iron" read as "Tetsu", but considering "Tessaiga" consist of 3 characters (鉄, 砕, 牙)、we should read it as "Tessaiga", not "Tetsusaiga". I had watched the original dubbed with subtitles (which consist of hiragana to help the Japanese pronoun the kanjis accurately), they called this sword as "Tessaiga". I recommend you to watch original dubbed with English subtitles of anime InuYasha, turn your computer volume up to full and listen carefully. One more thing, please use good way to leave a talk, respect the other wikians. Plus, any problems come from this wiki, please forgive our clumsiness and confusions. Moreover, if you still mad at this topic, you may mad at Rumiko Takahashi, who named Inuyasha's sword as "Tessaiga". Thank you. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Swearing won't help 97.124.10.73... Please try to discuss the issues without yelling or cursing. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You and I both know that pronunciations often aren't the same as spellings. Rumiko Takahashi, a Japanese woman, spells the name of the sword "Tetsusaiga." This isn't an english attempt at inventive spelling. This is Japanese pinyin, a spelling using Roman lettering. The Japanese people know how to spell their own words. Let's remember, however, that, even spelled Tetsusaiga, it's pronounced "tessaiga." but it can also be pronounced "tetsaiga." Both pronunciations are correct, though the former is more correct than the latter. However, spelling it Tessaiga, simply because that's how it's pronounced is like deciding that Beauchamp should be spelled Beecham because that's how it's pronounced. Every language has different spelling rules. Thats all there is to it. What's more, insisting that any change to the proper spelling would be considered as plagiarism is plainly blackmail to keep the spelling you consider to be correct, no matter how incorrect it may actually turn out to be.Cimmorene (talk) 01:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Cimmy Leaving aside anything else, the manga consistently uses the furigana てつさいが (tetsusaiga) for 鉄砕牙. Even if you want to use the anime's pronunciation as the romanization, the erroneous claims in the trivia section should be removed. Viz did not mistake small っs. Rather, the anime, for whatever reason, used a pronunciation that differed from the furigana. Troyp (talk) :According to you, the furigana equates to Tetsusaiga, so therefore the anime pronounced it just as it was laid down in furigana. Also, as an aside, and to address the concerns above, albeit belatedly, for anyone reading this thread, Tetsusaiga is an unwieldy pronunciation, and therefore under Japanese language rules, it contracts to Tessaiga. This is indeed possible under Japanese spelling rules, since the character っ simply indicates an elongation of the proceeding consonant—in this case, the 's' in 砕 (sai). For more, please see . Lastly, the kanji 牙 (read here as ga) in 鉄砕牙 means "fang", and is used elsewhere in the series as well. It is virtually impossible to confuse it visually with the kanji 蛾 (ga, "moth"). 04:07, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga '''is the correct romaji spelling, transliterated from the kanji. Tessaiga is ''not''. Tessaiga is jibberish. Stop confusing pronunciation for spelling. The correct spelling, Tetsusaiga, is pronounced like tess-sai-guh. The studio made absolutely no mistakes in spelling it Tetsusaiga in English. To say otherwise is to deny the facts in favour of your own delusion. You ignore the official given name from the source and the transliteration given by both the source and by those who actually natively speak and write the damn language and know how to transliterate it. Spelling does '''not have to follow pronunciation exactly, or vice versa. There is zero substantial evidence for tessaiga, and all the substantial evidence needed for tetsusaiga.